Rain, rain of tears
by Ayano Mamoru
Summary: "Aku bukan anak-anak lagi, aku akan merdeka darimu, England!" Dan semua hanya dibalas oleh hening dan isak tangis. American Revolutionary War fanfic. USUK. Pendek.


**Rain, rain of tears**

.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

This fic © me

Sebagian adegan © America clean the storage video

**Warning**: typo(s), kemungkinan kesalahan EYD, OOC, pendek, Historical, gaje, asli ngarang, MINIM RISET ok.

.

American Revolutionary war fic.

.

**A/n**: Ketika mengerjakan tugas bahasa Indonesia, dorongan untuk membuat fic ini bangkit. Kutuk saya. Kalau misalnya gak bermutu, bilang aja. Nanti di delete. Dan juga kalau ada informasi yang salah, bilang aja, gak usah malu-malu. Enjoy it!

Dan seperti biasa, _don't like don't read_.

* * *

><p>'<em>JDAAARRR'<em>

Alfred Jones menutup telinganya ketika bom besar meledak tidak jauh darinya.

'_Tolooongg!'_

Raungan tidak berdaya bergema dimana-mana. Tanahnya kini berdarah, semua tergantung dengan dirinya, menang atau kalah.

_(Tentu saja menang!)_

_(Tentu saja kita akan terlepas dari belenggu orang-orang Inggris itu!)_

Dirinya menatap beberapa prajurit yang tergeletak tidak berdaya—ada yang sudah tidak bernapas, malah. Untuk dirinya. Untuk kemerdekaannya.

Dan kini dia hampir meraihnya.

"_Jangan biarkan mereka lepas dan bebas!"_

Oooh, suara itu. Suara orang yang dulu dia sangat sayangi dan dia segani.

Tapi tidak sekarang.

"Tuan! Tuan America! Pasukan Inggris mulai menguasai perang! Kita harus bagaimana?"

"Lawan mereka, bagaimanapun caranya."

* * *

><p><em>"Iggy~ Hewan apa ini?"<em>

_"Itu namanya kupu-kupu, Alfred."_

_"Waaahh, warnanya warna-warni! Manis, seperti Iggy!"_

_"A-apa?"_

_"Hahaha! Mukamu merah, tuh!"_

* * *

><p>Bau mesiu dimana-mana.<p>

Sesak napas? Sudah biasa.

Tapi dia tidak terbiasa dengan memori indah yang kembali terkuak.

Membuatnya susah untuk melepas diri dari sang Britania.

Terlalu indah untuk diingat.

Dan juga terlalu indah untuk dilupakan.

Lalu, bagaimana?

"America! Dibelakangmu!"

Alfred Jones tersentak mendengar teriakan Spain***** dan segera menembak seorang prajurit Inggris yang berusaha menembaknya.

Ahh. Seorang lagi tewas. Kapan ini bisa selesai?

"Balik arah! Balik arah! Mereka akan melempar bom besar!"

* * *

><p><em>"Kau serius mau memerdekakan diri dari Arthur—maksudku, England, Alfred?"<em>

_"Tentu saja!"_

_"Bukankah Arthur bilang jangan sekarang? Kan dia bisa memberimu kemerdekaan nanti! Kenapa kau ngotot sekali?"_

_"Aku tidak bisa terus dibohonginya—pemerintahnya, Matt. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan wargaku terus bersakit-sakitan. Lagipula, apa gunanya merdeka kalau tidak berusaha?"_

* * *

><p>Alfred Jones kembali terdiam menatap ladang peperangan. Dirinya tidak bisa fokus, memori terus berkelebat didalam pikirannya. Oohh, ayolah. Dia sedang berjuang, tidak akan berhasil kalau terus melihat masa lalu. Lihatlah masa depan, Alfred! Masa depan America yang gemilang kalau kau berhasil!<p>

(_Benar. Harus berusaha._)

Alfred mengokang senjatanya, berlari bersiap masuk lagi kedalam arena perang. Rasanya seperti masuk cerita dongeng yang suka _dia_ bacakan setiap malam.

Omong-omong soal _dia_, dimana orang itu?

Langkah sang American melambat, matanya mencari-cari _dia _yang pasti sudah membunuh banyak prajuritnya. Seharusnya lawan dia itu dirinya, bukan prajuritnya.

Lari. Lari. Lari. Terus cari.

Tunggu.

Hujan.

Kenapa di situasi seperti ini hujan, sih? Pikir Alfred gusar. Yah, walaupun percuma. Perang ini tidak akan berhenti.

Bau tanah hujan dan aroma darah tercampur, memberikan sensasi aroma sendiri yang tidak bisa dijelaskan kata-kata. Tapi dia muak.

* * *

><p><em>"Kalau kau tidak memberikan aku kemerdekaan, kunyatakan kita perang."<em>

_"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan takut."_

_Dan setelah Alfred keluar dari ruangan pribadi Arthur, Alfred mendengar suara isak tangis dari dalam ruangan itu._

* * *

><p>Tembak. Tembak. Tembak. Dor. Dor. Dor.<p>

Sudah berpuluh kali dia memuntahkan peluru dari pistolnya dan juga sudah berpuluh kali dia mengganti amunisi. Tapi dia tidak kunjung menemukan _orang itu_.

Dia juga sudah memutari wilayah ini tadi. Kenapa mencarinya susah sekali, sih? Padahal mencari _orang itu_ biasanya gampang, terlebih dengan alis tebal dan rambut berantakan khas-nya.

Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa kau membiarkan suasana menjadi super sulit disaat keadaan begini?

Netherlands****** menghampiri Alfred yang sedang melamun, "America."

"Ah, iya?"

"Amunisi peluru di pertahanan barat habis, bagaimana?"

Alfred Jones menggelengkan kepala dan mengusap wajahnya lelah.

* * *

><p><em>"Ini apa, Iggy?"<em>

_"Oh, itu namanya senjata. Senapan."_

_"Waahhh, bagaimana cara memainkannya?"_

_"Itu bukan untuk mainan, bodoh! Jangan sekali-kali kau sentuh barang itu kecuali aku yang menyuruh!"_

* * *

><p>Alfred terpaku. Itu dia. Orang itu. Oh. Oh. Lari. Kejar. Terus.<p>

Lari sambil mengarahkan senapan kearah orang itu.

**.**

Arthur sedang melawan Francis******* ketika dia melihat Alfred Jones berlari kearahnya sambil bersiap menembakkan timah panas. Hatinya tambah sakit. Sesak rasanya melihat seseorang yang dulu kau didik dan kau asuh menjadi seperti itu.

_Miris_.

Melihat kesempatan, Arthur memukul perut Francis dan memegang erat pedangnya, menggerakan ke sembarang arah dan menghadapi Alfred.

"Mundur, semuanya! Jangan ada yang menyerang lagi! Ini perintah!"

Pasukan Britania yang tadinya terus menerus melawan, menghentikan semuanya begitu mendengar titah sang personifikasi.

Alfred yang melihat itu juga segera menghentikan pasukannya. "Berhenti! Berhenti!"

Suasana hening, hanya terdengar engahan napas yang kelelahan.

Alfred yang juga terengah-engah karena berlari tadi menoleh kearah sang Briton. "England."

_"Bloody git."_

"England. Aku menginginkan kemerdekaan. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku bukan adik kecilmu lagi. Dari sekarang, aku akan merdeka darimu!" **(1)**

Hening lagi. Hanya hujan deras yang menjadi pengantar suasana.

Arthur menggertakan giginya, tubuhnya bergetar. Sakit. Kepalanya yang semula ditundukkan, kini diangkat menjadi menatap lurus mata sang American. Dengan menahan air mata, Arthur menguatkan diri untuk berlari, dan dengan gerakan yang ahli berhasil menjatuhkan senjata Alfred dengan pedangnya.

Tentara dibelakang mereka berdua mulai was-was.

"Aku. tidak. terima. Tidak segampang itu."

Keduanya bertatapan, saling menatap tajam satu sama lain dengan pedang Arthur mengarah lurus keantara dua mata Alfred. Pasukan Amerika mulai mengokang senjatanya dan begitu juga dengan pasukan Britania.

Dan semuanya kaget setelah Arthur menjatuhkan pedangnya dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Arthur….."

"Bodoh! Brengsek! Kenapa ini terjadi? KENAPA?"

Suara Arthur bergema diantara keheningan dan suara derasnya hujan.

Alfred menatap iba sang pengasuh, ingin memeluk tapi tidak bisa mengingat statusnya yang sekarang sebagai musuh. Hanya termangu didepan sang Britania. Menunggu.

Arthur masih terus mengisak, air matanya tidak terlalu kentara karena hujan. Beruntung sekali. Beruntung karena tidak ada yang melihatnya menangis seperti itu, tersamarkan oleh hujan.

"…Kau dapat yang kau inginkan."

Alfred menatap tidak percaya sosok yang masih berlutut didepannya, dan perlahan senyum lembut terkembang di bibirnya dan memeluk Arthur.

* * *

><p>Alfred tersenyum melihat Arthur yang sedang menulis sesuatu disebelahnya. Kini mereka berada di ruangan <em>World Meetings<em>. Lama sekali setelah perang itu, Arthur tidak mau bertemu Alfred dan baru akhir-akhir ini melunak kepadanya dan bersikap seperti dulu.

Alfred makin melebarkan senyumnya karena mengingat usahanya tidak sia-sia. Kini dia menjadi nation _superpower_ dari yang lainnya, Negara paling berkuasa dan berpengaruh didunia.

Dia sudah memenuhi janjinya. Memenuhi janji kepada warganya. Kepada pejuangnya.

Puas rasanya.

Apalagi sekarang sudah bisa akur kembali dengan Arthur.

"Ngapain kau senyum-senyum, _git_?"

Alfred menoleh dan mendapati Arthur yang sedang menatapnya aneh.

"Hahaha, bukan apa-apa! Ayo mulai _Meeting_-nya! _Hero_ membawakan hamburger untuk semuanya!"

Arthur menaikan sebelah alisnya yang tebalnya tidak bisa diungkap-kan itu. "Tumben…"

* * *

><p>LOL. ENDINGNYA SAMPAH DUNIA orz =_=<p>

**Keterangan.**

***** atau ****** atau ******* mengacu kepada Spain, Netherlands, dan France yang membantu America untuk merdeka.

**(1)** = Diambil dari America clean the storage. Udah pada tahu kan? =))


End file.
